


Kreacher comforts.

by malfoible



Series: December Days [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: sixth story in my wizards and wolves 'verse. Teddy has grown up a little and is now at Hogwarts.





	Kreacher comforts.

The first owl came while Draco was finishing breakfast.  
Harry had left earlier for work popping a kiss on Draco’s lips leaving Draco to his eggs.  
Draco was taking his time, enjoying reading the Quibbler as he ate.  
Kreacher was mumbling and moaning waiting for Draco to finish so he could clear the table.

Draco grinned at the old elf, “Kreacher, it’s two poached eggs on toast. If you have so much to do that you can’t wait to clear away I’m sure I can manage to walk into the kitchen and wash up a plate.”  
This led to more muttering as Kreacher was appalled at the thought of master doing anything at all for himself.  
Draco finished his eggs and had just taken a mouthful of coffee when a swoosh down the chimney heralded the arrival of a slightly soot covered owl.

“It’s from Teddy.”

Kreacher sidled closer pretending he wasn’t interested.  
When Teddy Lupin had been left to the joint care of Harry and Draco, Kreacher had complained non-stop.  
But soon the boy had stolen his heart.  
He had sat by the crib, rocking him gently, singing out of tune.  
He had wiped his nose and changed his nappy.  
He had carried Teddy in his arms chuckling to himself as Teddy pulled his ears or his nose.   
He had been sad but proud when Teddy went away to Hogwarts for the first time and delighted when Teddy returned, to sit with Kreacher in the kitchen and tell tales of school.

“We didn’t sign his Hogsmead letter. Did I even see a Hogsmead letter?”

“Young Master will want to go to Hogsmead with his friends. Have fun, visit the sweet shop and Master Draco should know that.”  
“Well if I’d seen a letter, I would have signed it, perhaps he gave it to Harry, it’s fine he’s sent a copy. I’ll send it off now.”

 

The second owl arrived two weeks later.

Also at breakfast time.

“What the hell does Neville mean, Teddy’s missing? How can he be missing?”

Kreacher leapt to grab the letter from Draco’s hand. “Professor Longbottom say he’s disappeared from Hogsmead. You should never have let him go there, nasty place, filled with rogues and rascals…he’s been kidnapped…”

“No he hasn’t, why would anyone kidnap?...I have to go right now. Send Harry an owl. Tell him to meet me there.” He apparated.

Kreacher stood looking at the empty space. Then he frowned as he remembered something. “Yesterday was a full moon. I wonder...”

Draco appeared in the Three Broomsticks as a group of teachers returned from searching, shaking their heads. “No sign of him anywhere.”   
They looked to Neville to see where they could search next.  
Draco his heart clenching in his chest, was ready to curse someone.  
How could his son have disappeared? had someone taken him?  
Swallowing his anger he asked the teachers where they had looked, by the time Harry arrived they had gone through all the places that had already been searched.

Harry, as scared as Draco, looked wild, his hair standing on end, his glasses askew.  
“Nev, how could he have disappeared? Where have you looked? What about all the secret tunnels have you checked them?”

“All the ones I know about, Harry. Are there more?”   
Harry spread the marauders map out on the table, looking for a sign that Teddy had returned to Hogwarts. "There’s a tunnel from Honeydukes, have you tried that?"

A shriek from outside made them all run to the doorway.  
Kreacher was standing in the middle of the street accompanied by a large black wolf.

“Is that your house elf?”

“A werewolf, who’s brought a werewolf here?

The small group of teachers were all talking at once, Harry held up his hand.

“Kreacher, what the hell? What’s going on? Oh wait, is that Derek?”

Kreacher nodded,” Master went off before he heard Kreacher. Last night was a full moon, Master Teddy might have shifted. I brought the wolf to help find him.”

“Good idea, but why is he in wolf form? Was he like this when you found him?”

“No.” Kreacher shook his head. “He shifted when we arrived here. Perhaps he needs his Muggle.”  
He popped off again.

Draco moved towards the wolf, he spoke to all the watching teachers who had come to join the search.  
“He really is not dangerous. He’s our friend come to help. “He moved closer. “Derek, we really need you to shift back now.”

The big wolf paced back and forth, shook himself, turned and raced off, returning a few moments later, he shook himself again and promptly shifted.  
He held his hand out to Draco, “I thought there must be trouble when Kreacher appeared, but when I shifted I couldn't shift back easily, there is something here, a memory, a remnant of the past. I had to concentrate hard. “

Harry moved to shake hands too. “We’re glad you’re here. Teddy is missing, Kreacher thinks the full moon last night had something to do with it.”

Another crack and Kreacher arrived with Stiles. “I have brought your Muggle. Oh you shifted, I needn’t have bothered.”

Stiles grinned. “I’m pleased you did, wouldn’t want to miss anything, what’s going on, and where exactly are we, I mean, it looks very festive, the snow, but it’s freezing here.”

Harry explained while Draco ran a warming spell over Stiles.

“Are you going to be okay shifting again?” they asked Derek. “What if you get stuck?”

“I can follow the trail easier as a wolf and if I do get stuck, take me somewhere else. Whatever is going on here can’t be happening at the school, Teddy would have mentioned it before now.”

The four set off down the lane away from the village. Derek bounded ahead, Stiles following, the two wizards hurrying along behind.   
They were calmer now that Derek had arrived.  
Draco began talking.  
“I always knew there was something weird about this place, years ago, I was attacked here by an invisible force, I worried about it for weeks.”

Harry began to chuckle, the more he heard, the louder he laughed until he was almost bent double, tears running down his face.

“What’s so funny?” 

“That was me, years ago, I had my dad’s invisible cloak.”

“You git.”

“Well you deserved it then, you were being a complete arse to Hermione and Ron.”

“Very funny, I was traumatised for weeks.”

Harry laughed again. “Really, cause you had Voldemort, a dozen death eaters and Mad Aunt Bellatrix living in your house for months, people were being tortured in front of your and you were spooked by a few snowballs flying at you.”

Draco raised his eyebrows as if to argue then smiled instead taking Harry’s hand. “Sorry.”

Harry squeezed the hand then turned as Stiles yelled from up ahead.  
“Derek thinks he’s found something.”

They had arrived at the Shreiking Shack, and both wizards nodded.  
Of course, Teddy would have wanted to explore the place, all the tales that were told at school about it.

Derek entered the tunnel with no problem but Stiles trying to follow was swept out of the way by a large branch.  
“W.T.F. that hurt. How did Derek get through?”

“Perhaps because he’s in wolf form, the tree wouldn’t see him as a threat.”

“How would Teddy get in?”

“Probably the same way. Imobilis.”

They slid down under the tree and through the tunnel until they were climbing the stairs into the old shack.

The fear they felt, dissolved as the saw a small blue wolf.

“Thank Merlin, are you ok?”

“Are you hurt? Can’t you shift back?”

Derek rubbed his head over the small wolf, then shifted.

“His foot is trapped. He can’t shift, he’s ok, cold and scared but ok.”

Draco and Harry knelt down and began pulling at the floorboards to free the trapped foot.

“It’s ok, we’re here now. Look, Kreacher went to fetch Derek and Stiles to find you. All the teachers have been looking for you all night. It’s fine now we’ll soon have you home.”

 

Teddy waited till the household was quiet and still, before crept out of bed and went downstairs.

Uncle Harry had told Professor Longbottom that since it was almost the Christmas holidays they were going to take Teddy home to recover.

They had arrived to Kreacher cooking an enormous feast. Derek and Stiles had stayed until it was late and they were all yawning.  
Harry had taken them home and Draco had sat by Teddy’s bed reading, until he too began to yawn and had gone off to bed.

Teddy entered the kitchen.  
Kreacher was wrapped in a blanket sitting warm and toasty by the old stove.  
Teddy squashed onto the chair beside him.   
Kreacher covered him with the blanket and passed over a cup of hot cocoa.

“Thanks, and thank for finding me too, I know it was you who brought Derek, I know it was you who knew about the full moon. You saved me.”

“Master Teddy doesn’t have to thank Kreacher but if you is grateful, you can tell me some more about that school of yours. Start with Madam Sprout, I likes her best.”


End file.
